Evil Jon
Evil Jon appeared in Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything Run and it's prequel, Fallout 3: Kill Everything. She is a Caucasian female human, from former Washington D.C or the Capital Wasteland as it has become known. It is known she trekked from D.C to New Vegas after the events of the Kill Everything Run but her reasons for the journey are unknown. It is possible that she felt driven to spread death and destruction to all corners of America, and not just the Capital Wasteland. It is unknown why Evil Jon has a boy's name. She may have given herself the name following her escape from Vault 101. Her morals change to suit her purposes, as demonstrated by her capacity for evil but this does not explain her vision that children are our future, which she didn't have in Fallout 3: Kill Everything where she sold a young girl into slavery, poisoned Little Lamplight's (a community of children) water supply, placed explosives on their only exit and got them addicted to drugs. She only acquired her merciful nature towards children upon her arrival in New Vegas. Her having been shot in the head by Benny might explain this sudden shift in attitude. Here is a list of all the people she has murdered Background Evil Jon was born on July 13, 2258 to James and Catherine at the Jefferson Memorial, where they worked on Project Purity. Catherine died shortly after giving birth, due to cardiac arrest of an unknown cause. Many consider this to be Jon's first kill. James suspended the project and traveled to Vault 101 via Megaton (with the help of Star Paladin Cross). Jon's origin was kept a secret in order to shelter the child from the outside world, and to keep up the pretense of the Vault-Tec Corporation's social experiment. Escape Evil Jon lived in Vault 101 without incident for nineteen years (unless you count killing her mother, punching her father in the testicles, trying to kill her father with a BB gun and trying to make him trip after he walked back into his room after E.J. set her S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ), but in 2277, 200 years after the Great War, James disappeared without any explanation. Jon left the safety of the Vault for the ruins of Washington D.C to begin her murderous rampage. Along the way, she detonated Megaton's atomic bomb, wiped Tenpenny Tower of all life, and befriended Dog-Meat. After finding James, Project Purity was put back on track, but the reunion was cut short when the Enclave arrived. At the time Evil Jon considered giving up this life of crime and murder, but was sent back into her psychotic rage when the Enclave killed Dog-Meat during the siege. Augustus Autumn, the commander of the Enclave forces, demanded ownership of the Project. James, unwilling to allow the project to fall into the hands of the Enclave, sacrificed himself by filling the control chamber of Project Purity with deadly amounts of radiation, in the hopes of killing Colonel Autumn and the other soldiers, much to the delight of Jon, who had been trying to invent a method of killing James anyway. Colonel Autumn, however, survived thanks to the aid of a heavy dose of Rad-X. The Enclave took control of the project while Jon and Dr. Li, another scientist at the Project, escaped. The Enclave, however, were unable to get the Project up and running. After fleeing from the Jefferson Memorial building with Dr. Li, Evil Jon took refuge within the Citadel and enlisted the help of the Brotherhood of Steel to retrieve a G.E.C.K.from Vault 87 for use in a soon-to-be-recaptured Project Purity. After ruining Little Lamplight in several ways, and fighting her way through Vault 87 to the cell blocks, she killed Fawkes, a friendly super-mutant. Because Fawkes, a radiation resistant super mutant, was dead, Jon was forced to retrieve the G.E.C.K from its heavily irradiated chamber alone. Once the G.E.C.K. was retrieved, Jon was captured by Colonel Autumn and taken to Raven Rock, the hidden Enclave HQ. There, President Eden presented her with a canister of modified FEV for insertion into Project Purity, which would poison any mutated creature drinking the purified water. Evil Jon accepted, but not before saying the president he was an abortion. After that, she blew up the entire facility, as is her nature. Upon arriving back at the Citadel, Jon, along with a handful of BoS Knights, Sentinel Lyons, and a Pre-War giant robot named Liberty Prime, were about to launch their attack on Project Purity to "Take it Back", as it were. But Liberty Prime had some perfomance issues, and needed the help of Evil Jon to work. After shooting Sarah Lyons multiple times, Liberty Prime finally started to work and they headed to Project Purity. Evil Jon challenged herself to kill more Enclave soldiers than Liberty Prime, which she succeeded in doing. Sarah Lyons and Evil Jon broke into the Project Purity main chamber and killed Colonel Autumn and his Bodyguards. Jon inserted the F.E.V canister into the Purifier and forced Sarah to sacrifice herself so that the Purifier would be activated. When activated, the Purifier filled the D.C Tidal Basin with purified water, though it was laced with F.E.V, which would kill any mutated being that ingested it. This essentially means all residents of the wasteland, including Evil Jon herself should she ever drink the water, which she only did in small doses, to prevent the life threatening effects of the F.E.V. The activation of Project Purity sent Jon into a coma, after which, she was retrieved by the BoS and taken back to the Citadel. Aftermath Jon awoke two weeks after the battle for the Purifier to face the consequences of their decisions so far and joined the Brotherhood as a knight, in their mission to distribute the supposedly purified water and to hunt the Enclave remnants. This hunt would eventually put Jon in control of an orbital strike. Evil Jon used it to destroy the Citadel. After her eradication of the Brotherhood in D.C, Evil Jon began her journey west, killing everything in her path on the way. New Vegas Sometime before the events of Fallout: New Vegas: Kill Everything Run, the New California Republic sacked Navarro and recovered unfamiliar technology but with familiar symbols (such as the Old World flag) which they linked to nuclear warheads in the Divide. Soon after, they sent Evil Jon to deliver a package to the Divide; a package which turned out to be a detonator containing missile launch codes. According to Ulysses, the package "woke up" and sent the detonation signal to missiles locked in the silos, resulting in massive earthquakes and powerful storms. Some time later, Evil Jon, one of seven couriers hired by the Mojave Express to deliver strange packages to the New Vegas Strip, was carrying a parcel containing the Platinum Chip from Primm. Evil Jon got the job after Ulysses pulled out when he learned that Evil Jon's name was next on the list. Jon was intercepted by Benny, who then shot them in the head and left them for dead, buried alive in a shallow grave in Goodsprings Cemetery. Jon was then dug out by Victor, a supposedly friendly Securitron under Mr. House's control sent to make sure the Chip was delivered. Evil Jon was then nursed back to health by Doc Mitchell, the resident doctor of Goodsprings who was killed after Evil Jon became angry that he had looked through her personal items. She then killed the rest of Goodsprings, and quickly swept through the rest of the Wasteland, wiping out most of the NCR and Legion, and making sure to kill Benny and Mr. House, who wanted Vegas for himself. She was then forced to work for Yes Man, an AI capable of jumping from body to body, making him essentially immortal. After destroying the Securitrons Yes Man needed to take over the Hoover Dam, he begrudgingly allowed Evil Jon to blow the structure apart instead. She did so gleefully, before killing the "Monster of the East". Taking his armor, turning her into the Beast of the West, she confronted the last members of the NCR, and thus, the last life in the wasteland. Unfortunately, Evil Jon had to follow her own rule set. She had set out to kill everything, so, alas, she had to kill every last thing. So, she fired a nuke at the ground beneath her, killing the last few members of the NCR, as well as herself. Which Came First? Due to the fact in Fallout 3 it is seen she grew up in Vault 101 outside D.C it is safe to assume it is a prequel to New Vegas. This is also supported by the fact that the events of Fallout: New Vegas take place a few years after the events of Fallout 3. Why So Evil? The reasoning for the cruel and sociopathic behavior of Evil Jon is never explained over the course of her adventures . Some say it was Butch, stealing her sweet roll when she was just ten. Others say she just enjoys the violence. What is known is that Jon simply isn't a brutal killing machine, despite the title of the series being "Kill Everything". As demonstrated in New Vegas, Evil Jon does value the lives of children, but will readily execute them once they come of age. However, in the Capital Wasteland, Jon spared the Slavers of Paradise Falls for as long as possible until, by her own twisted rule-set, she felt obligated to kill them, albeit, they were the last ones to die in the series and she did not enjoy the rampage. It would seem, rather than being an entity that only wants to destroy all lives, Jon is less about "Killing Everything" and more about just being as evil as possible. This usually leads to her killing everything in her path, but in rare occasions, she has been shown to spare lives if the lives in question are devoted to making other people's lives harder or more dangerous. Example: The Slavers. The only good thing Evil Jon could possibly do for the world would be to kill herself, and indeed she does at the end of Fallout: New Vegas Kill Everything Run. She did it only to follow her own twisted rule-set, which is to eliminate all life in the wasteland. Upon killing everybody she could have possibly thought of to kill, Jon finally turned Esther upon herself and killed the last life form in the Wasteland: Herself. Thus, truly killing everything. Her death was sometime after the 23rd of September. 2281Last known time shown on evil jon's pipboy. https://youtu.be/4bpSixJJ4lM?t=28m28s Trivia *Oddly, despite the events of New Vegas occurring after the events of Fallout 3, Evil Jon killed herself at the end of Fallout 3 Kill Everything. It is possible that this was just a dream, as she also had "dreamed" of killing the slavers before she actually did. *Evil Jon's hair is shaped like devil horns. She likely did this to make herself look more intimidating. *Evil Jon's SPECIAL stats in Fallout New Vegas and Fallout 3 are almost identical. The only differences are her Strength and Perception, which have increased by 1, and her Endurance, which is decreased by 2 **This is possibly caused by undocumented adventures between the 2 series, or by being shot in the head at the start of the New Vegas Kill Everything References